<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>baby pink by minhkyu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28364202">baby pink</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhkyu/pseuds/minhkyu'>minhkyu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Boys in Skirts, Canon Compliant, Couch Cuddles, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crossdressing, Cute Lee Minho | Lee Know, Fluff, Gay, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Kim Seungmin is Whipped, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Confident Gay, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Shy Lee Minho | Lee Know, Submissive Lee Minho | Lee Know, Tags Are Fun, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, femboy minho, minho is seungmins bby, this isnt kinky i promise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:40:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28364202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhkyu/pseuds/minhkyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>when seungmin woke up, he didn’t expect to see his boyfriend wearing a crop top and a skirt.<br/>he wasn’t complaining, though. not at all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>140</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>baby pink</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>haahah i wrote this at 2am but anyways...<br/>have fun reading about minho in a skirt!<br/>i know i had fun writing it heheheh</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">it was 7:00 in the morning that day. a little bit too early for seungmin’s comfort, but of course, some people really didn’t respect others wishes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">he felt a small tap on his shoulder, along with the harsh sound of rustling bedsheets. he tiredly opened his eyes, mind completely drained and head heavy. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">he looked up slowly, none other than han jisung, the resident squirrel rapper, coming into view.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“wake up!” the older boy exclaimed, crossing his arms in a chan-like manner. “i’ve been waiting for you. we have a dance practice in a few hours, remember?” he emphasized the last word, raising an eyebrow and tapping his feet.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">seungmin rolled his eyes the best he could, waving jisung away with one hand. “yeah, whatever.” he dismissed it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">jisung watched him for a few seconds, eyebrow still raised and arms still crossed, before huffing and walking away, obviously not even wanting to try anymore. he strutted off, closing the door behind him. seungmin heard the sound of muted laughter after that.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">he lay in silence, various thoughts running through his head.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">is felix cooking? what's minho doing? is chan up late again? is jeongin awake? where did jisung go? why is he laughing? is hyunjin there with him? do we really have a dance practice? do i have to wake up? what's life? is life an illusion? am i real?</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">after a few moments of laying there and contemplating life (as so many other people did), seungmin finally decided to get up and start off the day.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">he opened the door, stretching his tired arms. he walked over to the bathroom, frowning at his appearance in the mirror.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">am i that ugly? </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">he went through his usual morning routine, not bothering to brush his hair like usual. he could do it later, it was just a small dance practice after all, not like it really mattered, right? besides, there wasn't really anyone to impress.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">he grudgingly walked into the living room, laying down on the couch next to jeongin, who yelped and moved away, obviously not wanting any physical contact. he felt a sudden urge to close his eyes, but fought against it, not wanting to disappoint chan or worry him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“i’m so sleepy...” he mumbled to nobody in particular, voice unusually raspy. out of instinct, his eyes started to feel heavy, and he closed them slowly, fatigue taking over his mind, rationality diminished.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">jeongin snickered at him, his laugh unmistakeable. “that tired?” the maknae asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“not right now, jeongin.” seungmin groaned, picking up a pillow and throwing it at him. the younger made a strangled noise in response, kicking the pillow away; followed by a whine and a <em>'seungmin why would you do that to me'</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">around five minutes passed, before he was interrupted yet again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“seungminnie...” a small voice called out from behind him, disturbing his half-awake state.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">from clear memory he could tell that it was minho. he sighed, remaining in his spot.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“what is it?” he asked in a bored tone, his head resting on chan’s favorite pillow. jisung and felix were cooking inside of the kitchen, making a heck lot of noise seungmin didn’t really need or want right now; mostly just pots and pans banging, the occasional humming or talking, and twice and nct songs being played on hyunjin's phone- <em>which they somehow stole.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“help me put this on.” minho’s voice was soft, quiet. seungmin sighed, opening his eyes and stretching his legs. another tap on his back, followed by a huff from minho. "hurry up, seung."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">seungmin got up, a tad bit annoyed, turning around. “alright, wha...” his voice faltered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">minho was wearing a skirt, a crop top, and thigh highs.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <span class="Apple-converted-space">the skirt was pretty simple, an adorable baby pink color, the fabric slightly pleated for that extra touch. but for seungmin, the best thing about it was how it was high-waisted and short, revealing his thighs that were just <em>so pretty. </em>the thigh highs were matching with the skirt, fishnet pink with lace and ribbons; somehow cute and hot at the same time.</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <span class="Apple-converted-space">the crop top was a small, white wool sweater with two small pink hearts on the sleeves, accentuating minho's flower boy type visuals. it just looked so <em>soft, </em>it made seungmin want to hug him right then and there.</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">not only that, he also had a small amount of light-colored makeup on, and in his hand was a black, smooth, feminine choker with a bell on it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“i...” seungmin didn’t know what to say. “wow.” he took a few small steps towards the older, not knowing what to do or what to say.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“here.” minho handed him the choker, their hands meeting. seungmin felt his face grow hot at the contact.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> his hands were a little bit cold, but <em>small</em> and <em>adorable</em> and <em>soft</em>. seungmin felt so lucky that he had ended up with him.</span></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">minho turned around, skirt slightly twirling, showing his inner thighs for a split second and driving seungmin absolutely crazy. he beckoned him over closer from behind, waiting. “c’mon.” the dancer urged him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">and how could seungmin resist when he looked and acted like that? how could he resist him at all?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">he flattened out the choker in his large hands, configuring it in his mind. after a few seconds of thought, he gently wrapped the fabric around his boyfriend’s neck, lacing it up neatly; going slow as to not hurt minho.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">his hand trembled at the warmth of the others skin, a familiar feeling washing over his senses. he finished up with the job, admiring his work.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">minho turned around, giving him a hug in exchange for the deed. “thanks.” he whispered against seungmin’s ear, lips slightly grazing over his earlobe. seungmin inhaled, exhaled, before hugging minho back tightly, not missing the opportunity.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“wanna cuddle while we wait for sung and lix?” minho spoke up, pulling away.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">once again, seungmin just couldn’t resist.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“of course.” seungmin picked the smaller boy up bridal style, resulting in a yelp from the other.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“hey, be <em>careful</em>!” minho scolded him, hanging onto him for dear life. seungmin chuckled, patting his soft brown hair.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">he set minho down on the couch, spooning him immediately. the dancer leaned into the touch, sighing contentedly. seungmin didn’t fail to notice the slight scent of rosy perfume on minho’s skin. his heart skipped a beat from the fragrance, not used to it. usually he would opt for febreze, out of all things.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">after a few seconds of warmth and cuddles, the older finally spoke up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“i love you.” he muttered, voice barely a whisper. his shoulders were relaxed, that same exact skirt slightly ridden up, revealing skin.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">seungmin pulled him closer.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“i love you too.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>please leave kudos and a comment if you liked it!<br/>check out my other works as well if you're interested &lt;3<br/>instagram: m1nkn0w<br/>wattpad: lxnochu<br/>i don't have twitter due to the toxicity, sorry!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>